Never Will
by Liets
Summary: Warren helps Layla realize that she made a bad choice. *One shot* Rated M just to be safe R&R Please! Disclaimer Note: I DO NOT OWN SKY HIGH. That is all.


_This doesn't feel right…._Why _doesn't this feel right?!_ I push Will away from me, ignoring the confusion in his eyes as I stand up and brush out the wrinkles from my skirt. He gets up and starts calling after me as I start walking away, trying to get my thoughts in line.

I felt a sharp pain in my wrist and was suddenly turned around to face a fuming Will. His grip on my wrist tightened slightly and I winced at the pain shooting up my arm.

"What is with you?!" I pulled my arm free and rubbed my wrist until the numbness dissipated.

"N-Nothing. I just-"

"That's fucking bullshit Lay, and you _know_ it!" I cringed at the harshness of his voice, and tried not to slap him for using that tone with me, knowing well that I wouldn't win if we broke out into a fight. I sighed and looked him straight in the eye as I decided to be honest with him.

"It just doesn't feel right. We're best friends Will. We're not supposed to be lovers." Will scoffed and fixed me with a glare.

"And how would you know if it doesn't feel right?"

"Because it doesn't feel like it did when I was with Warren." A flash of pain crossed his eyes, and was instantly replaced with anger.

"I thought nothing happened between you two?" He spat the words out through gritted teeth. His fists were clenching and unclenching by his sides. I took a shaky breath and forced my nerves away.

"Well I lied, okay? Besides, it's not like nothing happened between you and Gwen." He flinched at the memory, but I could see the anger in his eyes growing darker, when suddenly a smirk pulled at his lips and he looked at me with mild amusement. "He was a better kisser than you, anyway." And it was true. Warren was a better kisser.

The smirk on his face disappeared and his fist connected with the tree I was backed up against. I flinched away from his fist as it sent splinters of bark flying. He was about to let his anger take over him, when he suddenly screamed out in pain and fell to the ground.

I looked up and saw the one and only, Warren Peace, moving towards us, shaking his hand free from the flames that started crawling up his arms. His lips were set in a thin line, but his eyes still held that amusement when he smirked at me. I felt my cheeks blush, and stepped over Will, still trying to kill the flames on his back.

"You okay?" I felt my knees get week when his deep voice rang through my ears. I ran my hands through my hair and tried to hide the blush staining my cheeks from his gaze. I nodded nimbly and stumbled when Will's hand collided with my ankle, sending me straight into Warren's chest.

Warren caught me before I sent us both to the ground, stabilizing me quickly and moving towards Will, his eyes swimming in anger. I caught his arm before he could cause any damage, and pulled him away from Will as he got to his feet.

Warren made no attempt to fight back, and followed me across the park, glancing at Will every now and then. My grip on his arm tightened every time he glanced back, and by the time we reached his bike, my nails were digging into his jacket. I'm sure if it wasn't for the jacket, my nails would have broken through his skin.

With one final glance in Will's direction, we pulled out of the school parking lot, my arms tightening around his waist as the bike landed on the bridge all the school busses used as a ramp to get to school. I could hear Warren scoff at the tightening of my arms, and then relaxing once both wheels were on the ground.

We reached his apartment building and I practically jumped off the Harley Davidson, just to be on safe ground. I heard him chuckle behind me and shot a withering glare his way, one he met with his swoon-inducing smirks as he wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me against him where he leaned against the bike.

"You'd think by now you'd be used to that." I blushed.

"What? The bike, or your multiple personalities?" the smirk on my face rivaled the one forming on his as he dropped his head so his lips were mere millimeters away from my ear.

"How hot I am." His hot breath hit my ear and I could feel my body go weak as he pulled me closer against him. I pressed my hand firmly on his chest and pushed away from him. A questioning look crossed over his face, bit dissolved as soon as I nodded my head in the direction of the building.

When the door slammed shut, I didn't hesitate to tear off his jacket as he advanced towards me, dizzying me with a passionate hunger-filled kiss. I denied his tongue entry and felt him smirk against my lips. When his hands gripped my ass and pulled my hips against his, I gasped and turned my head away from his before he could take advantage of the opportunity.

He growled softly and pushed me up against the wall, forcing my legs around his waist. My arms tightened around his neck, and my head fell back when he bit on that sensitive little spot on my collar bone. I failed to restrain a moan when his tongue glided over the same spot, and I could feel his hot breath traveling up my neck towards my lips again. This time he didn't ask for permission as his tongue invaded my mouth and started exploring every curve. I softly raked my teeth on his tongue as I pulled my lips away from him, catching his bottom lip between my teeth and bitig down a little bit harder.

I smirked when he groaned in pleasure, pushing me harder into the wall as he ripped my skirt off, taking my underwear at the same time. I groaned when I saw the tattered material lying next to us and playfully hit him when he smirked.

"_Seriously_? That's my ninth skirt!" He shrugged and pulled me back into a fiery kiss, hot enough to melt ice-caps. Soon enough, I completely forgot about the skirt, getting lost in the kiss, and his chiseled arms wrapping around my waist, pulling me against him as his chest pushed me further into the wall.

I tore his shirt off and reveled in the beauty of his sculptured chest and abs, _why did I ever leave _him_ for _Will? As if he could read my mind, he smirked before he crushed his lips against mine once more.

He carried me like that to the bed, kicking the door shut behind him. He threw me on the bed without breaking the kiss. I heard his jeans hit the floor at the same time I pulled my shirt over my head, tossing it to the floor, not caring where it landed.

I hardly ever wore a bra these days, and the look on Warren's face was priceless. I tried to smirk, but was stopped short when a loud moan made it's way through my lips as Warren nibbled and sucked around the tip of my breast at the same time when his fingers started sliding lower and lower from my waist.

Another growl escaped his throat when I pressed my knee against his hardness. A low hiss came from me when he pushed himself into me after pushing my legs aside, to wrap around his waist, pulling him deeper into me.

Ignoring the sound of the front door opening, I dug my nails into his back as we both got closer to reaching our peaks. A few more thrusts, and I was blinded my a white light as my eyes snapped shut, and broke the through the skin on his shoulders, causing him to hiss and growl my name when he reached his peak and explode inside of me.

We lay there until our breathing calmed, not wanting to move, our limbs a tangled mess. _How could I ever think that Will could be the better choice?_

It was then that I remembered hearing someone coming into the apartment, a little blush crept up my cheeks when I mentioned this to Warren.

We both got up, I was a little slow because my legs were still shaking from the amazing sex. He pulled on his jeans and boxers as I wrapped the sheet around my body so as not to be too exposed to whoever was here.

We opened the door and stood in shock at the woman sitting on the couch, sipping coffee and smiling at us, frozen in the doorway.

"Mom-"

"Hi kids. Did you have a good day at school?"

_We are _SO _dead._


End file.
